


Summon a fuck, fuck a summon

by Fawkespryde



Series: October Spookfest Prompts 2019 [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Consensual sex with summoned demons, Incubus Summoning, Incubus Tomato, M/M, WOW AU, Warlock Buck, horns hooves and claws oh my, october spookfest prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: "Being enslaved to an Incubus.. There are worse fates out there, believe me." Tomato cooed, trailing his nails over the lapels of the Warlock's robes. He gave the rich purple fabric a tug and pulled Buck close enough that he could nuzzle into his throat. "And I promise to make eternity spent together enjoyable.""I… uh.." Buck flushed again and let out a little noise, weak and needy. "You promise you won't eat my soul?""My dear, sweet Warlock. I intend on devouring something far more enjoyable than your soul."





	Summon a fuck, fuck a summon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone. Hope yours isn't as rainy as mine is.

The demon was slumbering one moment in his plane, napping after god knows how long he had walked the mortal coils and then in an instance, he wasn’t anymore. The familiar sights and sounds of his home were gone in favour of a new place that he didn’t recognize. His eyes had to adjust to the lights, to the smells and the energy that now swirled around him in a confusing mess. He blinked with his strange golden eyes and glanced around the dusty room, tapping his cloven feet on hardwood as he assessed his surroundings.

He was in some sort of cellar with shelves of books cramped against every wall and corner, except for one that had an old staircase that went upwards a few steps towards a door. At his feet was a summoning circle that glittered with the flow of a summoners magic and he sighe, realizing what this meant. A mortal had summoned him for his services, most likely for combat as humans tended to do nowadays. They never wanted to do their own fighting anymore. He let out a long sigh and turned to greet the Warlock who had brought him into this plane when something about the circle caught his attention. There were water signs woven in and the whole thing smelled of salt. A longer glance confirmed his suspicion and he had to fight to keep the chuckle from bubbling up at the realization that this circle was not meant for his kind of demon.

The demon crouched and took in every delicate symbol that had been chalked with steady hands onto the hardwood floor. A shame really. Their technique was flawless but it looked like they were trying to contain something bigger, something much more prone to angry fits that led to villages going up in flames. He clicked his tongue and exhaled slowly. The right circle but the wrong demon. He shouldn’t even be here. But perhaps he could end up getting something out of it?

If he played along perfectly, he could escape and perhaps even gain something in turn. He stayed in his crouched position, tail slowly proceeding in a casual wag behind him. His eyes watched the young Warlock in front of him blundering through his notes and grabbing books off the shelves.

“This isn't right. You’re supposed to be a Fel guard.” The Warlock grabbed a tome, flipped through the pages rapidly and blew dust on one page in particular before reading it over again. His eyes continued to move over the page again and again as he reread what was written across the old ink stained passages.

“What do you want?” The demon asked again, smoke gathering at the corners of his mouth. He continued to watch the human, waiting for that wonderful blunder that he so hoped for. He could leave at anytime but if he wished to truly wreak havoc on this young man's life, he needed their ‘contract’ to be on his terms. He needed the boy's name.

The Warlock looked up for a moment in distraction and murmured under his breath. He didn't seem to be focusing on the demon at all on account of him being within the circle. “What do I want.. What do I want.”

The demon grinned venomously and exhaled heavily, letting heat spill from his lips. The flames were small, barely a betch of fire and certainly not enough to do any sort of damage but it got the results he wanted from the human.

“Oh, fuck me!” The Warlock darted back two steps and grabbed at the tailcoat of his robes, glancing up to make sure that the fire hadn’t spread at all. His expression went from panic to calm as he noted that the flames had dissipated as quickly as they had risen. "Seriously?"

The demon cackled in victory. His grin grew so big, it almost split his face in half showing sharp teeth and a long serpentine tongue. “The pact is made.” He purred, drumming his claws on the wooden floor beneath himself momentarily before unfolding himself from his crouched position. He ended up standing to his full six foot tall height.

“Wait.. Pact? What do you mean?” The brunette’s expression became nervous again and the air was potent with his fear. He followed the demon’s movement with his eyes, noting just how much taller he was and with a gulp, took another step backwards. “I didn’t form the pact with you yet!” 

With the confident stride of a demon that had defeated Warlock’s with ease on numerous occasions, he stepped out of the unprotected circle and turned his hungry gaze on the human huddled back in the corner. “Do you want to know why your circle didn’t work?” He purred, closing the distance between him and the Warlock, whos fear was permeating the air. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, tasting it like a snake.

The Warlock had backed himself completely into the bookshelf behind him and let out a weak noise, eyes darting around as he looked for an escape. Unfortunately for him, the doorway leading up from the cellar was behind the demon who was slowly approaching on delicate cloven feet. He glanced around and seeing no means of defending himself, he lifted a hand to call upon a shadow bolt. His gaze turned narrow as he focused on his target.

The demon waited till the energy dancing on the tip of his fingers released before twisting at the last moment. With the skills of a dancer, he dodged the bolt that flung harmlessly into a nearby wall and impacted with a single crackle of dark energy. He grinned as the smell of fear grew and closed the distance between him and the human, raising a hand up slowly to his face. 

He watched as the human went still at the sight of those sharp blackened claws being lifted to his eyes and shut them fearfully. Instead of drawing blood however, he stroked his knuckles along the curve of his cheek. His smile grew at the sound of a gasp and those eyes fluttered open again to meet his again. “I ask again. Do you want to know why?”

“I get it, I fucked up.” The Warlock tried to turn away from his hand but his escape was blocked by another arm pressing against the bookshelf next to his head. His was flushed red, the air getting static with his frustration. His anger was soaking into the energy still wildly moving about from the summoning.

The demon cackled deep in his chest and shook his head. His strange eyes squinting and head tilting to the side in an assessing gesture. He looked at the human like he was an adorable little puppy still new to the world around them and unaware of the dangers. “No, your technique was flawless and I will confess, if you had summoned a Felguard they would have been trapped… Then again, if you summoned a Felguard.”

“I don’t understand-” The human’s eyes went wide in realization and he dropped the book he was holding. It crumpled to the ground and landed face down, pages tented in a way that would ruin the spine in the long term. “If I did not summon a Felguard, then what did I summon?”

The demon leisurely lapped a long serpentine tongue up the Warlock’s neck, lathering him and tasting the salt on his skin. He felt the human tremble under his ministrations and his grin grew crooked. “I’ll give you one guess.”

“An Incubus!” The human squirmed under his touch and attempted to back away from his hands. He glared at the horned creature before him and once he realized he wasn’t going to be leaving any time soon, crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you want?”

“Whatever do you mean?” The demon inquired with an all-too innocent pout on his lips. It lasted all of two seconds before turning into a sharp toothed grin again. “I’m just here to hold up my end of the pact.”

“What pact, I didn’t say anything!” 

“But you did.” The demon purred nuzzled into the crook of his neck and licked there again. “Or do you often forget your conquests?” 

“Conquest?! I-I.. I wouldn’t.. I’d..” The Warlock bristled at that and let out a squeak, slapping a hand up to his neck to wipe away the wetness gathered there. His face was bright red as he finally admitted his problem to the demon staring back at him, like he already knew what he was going to say. “I couldn’t. I’m a-a virgin!”

The demon’s tail whipped behind him excitedly and he threw his head back in a happy boast of laughter. At the shrinking form of the human, he glanced down and hooked both his hands under his arms, keeping his Summoner from trying to slink off. “Now now now.. No need for that. I mean do you really think you can just sneak away from our pact? For better or worse, the two of us are stuck together till the pact is complete.”

“Oh goodie.” The human murmured under his breath, refusing to meet his eyes. His cheeks were still bright red and he continued to squirm every once in awhile. His struggles were mostly for the sake of things since he had shown earlier the ability to defend himself using magic. If he really wanted to put up a fight there would definitely be more fire, the demon was sure.

“Besides, being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of.” He cooed into the humans ear with a little smile. He smelt their arousal peak and his smile grew. His appetite was growing as the seconds trailed into minutes and he wanted nothing more than to devour the young Warlock before him from head to toe. “In fact, it will only serve to make things much more.. Pleasurable.”

The human glared up at him. “And let you devour my soul in return for a good fuck? I don’t think so.” He bent down and grabbed the book, flipping through it rapidly. “There’s got to be a way to send you back.”

“Come on, human. You're far too stressed to be making such decisions like that.” A stroke of his tail along the Warlocks cheek had him pausing and looking up with a start. He grinned and nuzzled against his chest, purring loudly. “”Just relax and let me help you.”

“I don't think so."

The demon clicked his tongue. "You know that a pact is a mutually beneficial contract between entities right?" At the human's confused glance, he sighed and pointed between the two of them. "I accepted the contract. You and I are bonded."

Slowly it seemed to click into place and the realization flashed in the Warlock's eyes. "You can't harm me." He let out a single huff of a laugh before it slowly picked up in confidence, the nervousness melting away. "You can't, can you?"

"And why would I?" The demon purred licking his ashen lips slowly. He glanced at the boy up and down like he was a delicacy. His claw curled under the Warlock's chin and he almost purred again at how obedient he was, leaning into it with a shy smile. "When you and I can have so much fun instead."

The human shifted his weight between both feet and looked up at the demons strange gold eyes. "You promise you won't hurt me?"

"Of course I won't Mr.." He left that last part hanging, hoping for a name. If he could get it then he'd be free to grab the reins at any time. Names hold power and he wanted power over this mortal.

"Yeah.. no." The human crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at him with a defiant quirk to his brow. He didn’t appear to budge in the least even as the seconds ticked on. He was (unfortunately) too smart to fall for something like that. A shame.

The demon pouted. "But whose name am I meant to yell out then?" He enjoyed the way the robe clad human turned pink at his words. His darkly painted lips curved up in a cheeky little grin, wide enough to flash his sharp teeth.

"I could ask you the same thing." The Warlock huffed and tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Call me Tomat." He responded quickly, whipping out the first name that came to his head. It’s not like it mattered anyways. If things ended up going the way he hoped it would, he’d had that cute little human wrapped around his little claw in no time.

"Like the fruit?"

The demon tilted his head to the side and erred on the side of caution. "..sure?"

"Then you can call me…. Buck." The human finally responded after a long time of starting at his features. His cloven feet and curled horns in particular.

"Oh very clever 'Buck'. Come up with that yourself?" He tapped his delicate hooves on the ground to enunciate his point. His long serpentine tongue tracing his bottom lip in temptation.

"Shut up… I wasn't expecting to need a fake name so soon."

"Or you could just skip this whole process and just give me your real name." The demon grinned and whistled innocently.

Buck laughed nervously and rose a hand to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. "And enslave myself for an eternity to you? No thanks." His face was red as his gaze couldn't help but wander over the demons features. He was mostly drawn in by the long tail that slowly waved in the background like a cats. It was long with a flat headed arrow shaped tip. 

"Being enslaved to an Incubus.. There are worse fates out there, believe me." Tomato cooed, trailing his nails over the lapels of the Warlock's robes. He gave the rich purple fabric a tug and pulled Buck close enough that he could nuzzle into his throat. "And I promise to make eternity spent together enjoyable."

"I… uh.." Buck flushed again and let out a little noise, weak and needy. "You promise you won't eat my soul?"

"My dear, sweet Warlock. I intend on devouring something far more enjoyable than your soul."

The human flushed again but allowed himself to be lowered to the ground. His mouth was captured in a heated kiss, almost scolding his tongue from how hot it was. His moans were muffled against dark lips and he tasted ash in his mouth. Clawed hands captured his waist and pressed him to the wooden floor.

Pulling back, Tomato noted the perfectly applied lipstick he wore was now in messy black smears across Buck’s lips. It looked absolutely delicious on the flustered human’s face. He purred and grinned down at his robe clad body, hands already wandering over his lilth form.

Buck’s eyes went wide as the demon lifted a finger up and touched his lips. “What are-” He turned pink and choked out an embarrassed noise at the heat that seemed to emanate off the demon’s form. It had sweat gathering on his brow and a ceaseless flush on his cheeks.

“Relax, your so jumpy.” Tomato’s claws pulled away with black staining the tips. He grinned and slowly gave that claw a long leisurely lick. Buck flushed at the sight, his brown eyes dilating in need as the other warm claw snuck over the folds of his robes. He found where his beltline is and danced his fingers impatiently over the buckle there. “I have just the thing for you.”

He left two more kiss marks against the Warlock’s throat as he began to undo the clasp at his waist, basking in the way Buck’s heartbeat picked up. It raced like a jackrabbit’s, fast and hard, almost sounding like it was about to bust out of his chest at any given moment. Tomato popped the intricately carved latch open and slide the belt off from around his waist. Once it was off, the cinched in material of his robes loosened immensely, no longer being pressed tight to his hips anymore.

Tomato could feel how expensive the fabric was under his thumbs as he shifted it slowly up the human’s warm skin. The robes must have been handed down because he could taste the magic in the air from the summoning still coming off of it. It was like the material itself had soaked in his power as he forced into this world. Stroking claws delicately over it, there was a gently sheen to the purple robes and he could feel the static causing the hairs on his arm to stand up. Getting the backlash from his own summoning was not something he was used to, it left a tingle that had a pleasant shiver go down his spine. But it was definitely something he could get used to. He grinned and pulled the material up completely, throwing it over Buck’s fluffy head of hair and removing it with expert ease. He had experience undressing mortals.

“Your not destroying them?” Buck sputtered as his hair fell in his eyes at the motion and batted his bangs away with an irritated look before he affixed the demon with a confused gaze. “I though Incubus’ would just… tear your clothes off and-”

“Ravish you regardless if your into it or not?” Tomato finished for him with a snarky grin on his face. He tried to maintain his smirk for a longer pause but his irritation at the Warlock’s words quickly reared its ugly head. “Yeah, no. That’s not how we work. Although I’m sure not another Summoner has ever bothered to mention it in their numerous tombs and notes.”

Buck tilted his head up at him like a puppy dog and Tomato was inclined to continue talking if only to indulge the other in the correct information, not fake facts in a book that could wind up getting him killed by a greater demon in the future. Honestly, what was he thinking trying to summon a Felguard as his first demon? Poor kid was going to get himself killed if he wasn’t careful.

“Our kind feed on sexual energy. Your sexual energy. If your just not into it then it’s a terrible meal, trust me. An Incubus who forces his summoner to lay with him is either brand spanking new or just doesn’t care about starving. It’s an unspoken rule for us, so to speak.” He shook his head as his hands found the vest that Buck wore under his robes and began to unclasp each fishhook at the sides with a patience he had learned over the centuries of his existence. Once they were all undone, he made a noise in the back of his throat and the human lifted his arms obediently in response, allowing him to strip that over his head and off his body.

“It’s why I can’t suck out your soul whole and just leave you and empty husk.” Tomato diverted his gaze and made an expression. “Well… I can. Honestly, the rules are so loosely set in place that there are loopholes I can drive a truck through.” Seeing Buck’s expression turn to panic, he rose both hands up in surrender. “But! Just cause I can doesn’t mean that I will. I truly prefer you like this.”

“Like what?” Buck whispered, cheeks pink as if he could already sense what he was going to say but his curiosity as a Warlock had still pressed him forward with his inquiry. He rose a hand up to stroke nervously at the back of his neck and Tomato took ahold of his wrist to lift it up to his lips. The human watched him press dark kisses along the knuckles there and his chocolate brown eyes dilated at the sight.

The demon hummed, the sound deep in his chest like the rumble of thunder. “Content, willing, almost completely naked and at my every whim.” He let go of his hand in favour of returning to his task of stripping Buck of every article of clothing he was wearing.

“Wait- Does that mean your going to..?” Buck’s words trailed off with a long whine as the demon stripped his pants off in one long motion. He yelped out as his butt impacted the wooden floor again and was met with a hearty bout of laughter. His face turned pink as Tomato continued to tease him ceaselessly. Those warm hands inched over the dip of his waist and parted his thighs before taking his weeping cock in one hand. His words fell in a mess of broken vowels as the demon started to stroke him with expert ease, leaving him squirming and trembling under his weight. He was having a hard time holding still and his lower lip quivered, tears in the corners of his eyes. “O-Oh god..”

“God can’t save you now.” Tomato opened his mouth after a long lick and a wink. He lowered his head down and consumed him whole, taking him down to the base in one swallow. The human quivered and cried out and he had to tighten his grip on his waist to hold him still. He didn’t want to see Buck hurt himself on his sharp teeth. A purr rumbled deep in his chest at the noises the Warlock continued to make.

“Oh geez, oh g-god.. I’m about t-to..” Buck stumbled over his words, hips arching up and back curving with each wet slurp. He shut his eyes tight and bit his lower lip, throwing his head back in the throes of pleasure. He was so close but before he could hit that peak, that mouth left him with one last lick. “Wait.. Please.”

Tomato was still resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He stroked one finger up the length of Buck’s cock and tapped the tip in a teasing gesture, a snarky grin on his face. His tongue lashed out and ran over his bottom lip in a sensual display. “Please what?”

“Please, I n-need..” Buck couldn’t finish his sentence, his eyes squinted tightly shut with a scrunch of his nose. Tears were in the corner of his eyes and his cheeks were burning bright red. He clawed weakly at the demon’s hand in desperation.

“What was that?” Tomato hummed at the human’s flustered display. His golden eyes flashed brightly at the sight of him, spayed out and naked beneath him. He tightened his grip at the base of Buck’s cock, refusing to move even for a minute. He wanted to push him to the brink, drive him insane before allowing him to come. “You’ll need to be more specific.”

“I…” Buck’s voice strained, going up a pitch as he got more desperate. He whined and his throat bobbed with each swallow. “I.. please. I just.. I..” 

Tomato lifted his weight off the smaller human and sat up, tail swishing behind him slowly. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled down at Buck. “Do you need a helping hand perhaps?” He gave him one slow caress before pausing his hand again. The frustrated choke he received was worth it and stroked his ego even more.

Buck nodded insistently with tears in his eyes. His head leaned back and his narrowed gaze remained at the ceiling in defiance. He clenched his fists at his side, his lower lip trembling as Tomato lifted completely off of him. His expression went from frustrated to confused in a heartbeat at the sound of a clasp clinking.

“Come on, don’t be like that.” Tomato practically purred as he stood up. His hooves clicked on the hardwood floor and he bend forward, hands undoing his pants as he hovered over Buck’s form. He grinned down at the Warlock who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off him as he inched the leather down his hips and thighs. It took a bit of wiggling but eventually his pants fell into a pool of fabric on the ground. “How am I supposed to know what you want if you don’t tell me?” 

He kicked his pants away with a cloven foot and stretched his arms over his head in a leisurely gesture, unbothered by his nudity. His tail swooshed behind him as he stepped over Buck’s body, a foot on either side of his hips. “Unless of course, you just want me to.. Do what I do best?” The human made a weak noise at him and nodded as he stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. Tomato lowered himself down onto his lap. His hand smoothed down his back and as his tail lifted up, found that delightful opening between his legs. He curled his claw delicately into himself, easing inwards with gently arches of his hips.

Buck was watching him with a hungry look in his eyes. “Maybe…” His mouth went agape and his words stumbled off into a weak huff. He didn’t know what to say or do, his touch delicate as he took hold of Tomato’s hips. He panicked at the sound the demon made, thinking he had done something wrong but was rewarded with a purr and a kiss pressed to his chest. Those lips left a black kiss mark behind.

Tomato walked his hand up Buck’s chest with two claws till he got to his chin. “Then don't worry about a thing, I’ll take good care of you.” He then cupped it and held him still so he could pull him into another kiss. Their mouths met again and the demon took the surprised gasp as an invitation to deepen it. His serpentine tongue explored deeper while his hand continued to curl in himself. 

“Mmmffgh..?!” Buck’s words were muffled, completely indistinguishable in their rough liplock. His face burned red and his mouth felt on fire. It felt almost like he was making out with a bowl of hot peppers. It left the roof of his mouth tingling and his tongue felt numb. He had no idea if that was just a demon thing or a Tomato thing but everything about the Incubus had him burning up. He wasn’t wearing a shred of clothes anymore but it still didn’t feel like enough.

The demon let out another purr, claws falling from his entrance to grope around blindly for Buck. Once he found his cock, he took hold of it and held it still so he could lower himself on it without the fear of missing. Luckily his earlier ministrations meant that it was still damp ensuring that the stretch won’t be to harsh on his body. Not that he wouldn’t be able to take it being what he was but he always preferred comfort over rushing. There was no sense in making things unpleasant for himself just so his summoner could get a quick fuck. No, he was going to take his time and do things right. The Warlock was a virgin and he was going to work over every inch of his body with claw and tongue till he milked every plea and moan from those kiss bruised lips. He wanted this experience to be so good Buck wouldn’t be able to think about sleeping with another mortal ever again.

His grin turned wicked at that thought and he slowly lowered himself down, the tip meeting his entrance before he urge himself further down. It was perfect and breached him in all the right ways. The sounds the human made beneath him made the whole thing worth it. “Mmm, that’s right. Just stay still and let me-” He murmured down at the Warlock with a pleased smile, already rolling his hips to bounce up and down on his lap. His breath came out in long pants as he felt Buck’s hands curl over his hips, holding him but not trying to control his pace in the least. It was more like the human was holding on for dear life as he continued to grind against him.

“T-T-T...Tomato..” The name he chose fell beautifully from the Warlock’s lips and he was almost tempted right then and there to whisper his true name into the shell of his ear, just to hear him moan it out loud. Luckily he was not a foolish demon by any means and had learned restraint after several centuries spent of making mistakes and learning from them. He leaned forward, nipping at Buck’s ear with sharp teeth and took hold of the lobe as delicately as he could. The human keened weakly at the gesture and he finally let it fall from his lips after a second longer of tugging.

Buck threw his head back and almost saw stars from how hard his head impacted with the hardwood flooring. He squirmed and gyrated up, helpless to do anything but move against the demon that was riding him with expert ease. His grip at Tomato’s hips tightened and his toes curled with each stroke. He was so close yet again but was fearful of saying anything out loud in case he decided to stop and tease him again. As much as he worried that it was less than polite to just finish without warning, he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t want to be left hanging again.

He squirmed and came with a choked sound, biting his tongue as he tried to hold it in but unable to do so under the demon’s ministrations. Buck knew that Tomato was very much aware but the way his hips went completely still and his horned head leaned back in a soundless cry. The demon looked absolutely gorgeous with soaked red hair and sweat at his brow. Buck squinted and for a moment he could almost pretend the man above him was human. If he just ignored the hooves, horns, claws and tail. He could almost see himself doing this again in the future with him.

The demon panted and heaved for several long moments before his glowing gold stare lowered to the human beneath him. His smirk turned wicked as he lifted himself off his lap, a claw reaching down to feel the come seeping from his opening. Despite Buck having reached his end, he was still hard and needy above him. His strangely shaped demon cock was red tipped and leaking in need. “Ready for round two?”

“W-what?” Buck’s throat bobbed as he swallowed heavily. His head was still heavy in fog and it took far too long to realize what he was saying. He blinked several times to get the tears out of his eyes and saw those golden eyes staring down at him with a hunger that had him quivering.

The demon licked his lips and wiggled his hips earning him another moan. “I certainly hope you didn’t think I was finished yet. I’ve still got several more rounds in me.”

“Oh no..” Buck realized his mistake too late and could do nothing but throw his head back and cry out as Tomato picked up the pace again, a clawed hand coiling around his throat like a loose collar.

“Our pact isn’t satisfied yet.” The demon purred, leaning forward and lowering his tone to a growl. “And neither am I.”

The Warlock laid there paralyzed in the throes of pleasure. He was at the brink, tired and clawing at the red heads hips as he continued on with a hum and a shift of his hips. He wasn’t dead and his soul hadn’t been sucked dry but at the moment, being ridden by the Incubus was a fate worse than death. 

At least death would let him rest before claiming him.

***


End file.
